1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch for a display (herein after referred to as a "display switch") in which transparent buttons are disposed on the top surface of the display such that each button is depressable through a proper strokes thereby imparting a secure feel to a user upon operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional display switch of the above-mentioned type includes a touch panel switch 10 disposed on the top surface of a display 1 such as a CRT or an LCD. The electrical display is arbitrarily changed through operation of the touch panel switch 10. The touch panel switch 10 is formed through superimposition of a lower transparent sheet 5 having a plurality of transparent electrodes 2 formed on its upper surface, a spacer 6, and an upper transparent sheet 9 having a plurality of transparent electrodes 7 formed on its lower surface.
In the touch panel switch 10 in order to separate the transparent electrodes 7 of the upper transparent sheet 9 from the transparent electrodes 2 of the lower transparent sheet 5, dot spacers 3 are provided on the lower transparent sheet 5, in addition to the spacer 6.
Circuit patterns 4 and 8 are respectively provided on the lower and upper transparent sheets 5 and 9. These circuit patterns 4 and 8 are led to respective tail portions of the lower and upper transparent sheets 5 and 9 and are connected to the display 1.
However, in the above-described conventional display switch, feel of depressing movement cannot be imparted to a user when he/she depresses an operation portion. The lack of feel of depressing operation makes the operation dull, so that the user feels insecurity as to whether the operation is performed properly. Also, the user may erroneously depress the switch two or more times, and may depress the switch with a force greater than required.
Recently, such a display switch has often been used in automatic teller machines and ticket vending machines. Since sight-impaired persons cannot find the position of an operation portion of the switch with their fingers, the introduction of such a display switch has caused a social problem.